The present invention couples to a Controller Area Network or CAN BUS which is a vehicle Bus standard designed to allow micro-controllers and devices to communicate with each other within a vehicle without a host computer. A CAN bus is a message based protocol designed specifically for automotive applications. CAN bus is the protocol used in the on-board vehicle diagnostics (OBD-II or any later version) standard of modern vehicles. The OBD-II standard has been mandatory for all cars and light trucks in the United States since 1996. CAN bus is a multi-master broadcast serial bus standard for connecting electronic control units (ECUs). A CAN network typically connects sensors, actuators and other control devices, which devices are connected through a host processor and a CAN controller. Each node of the bus requires a host processor and each may have sensors, actuators and control devices connected thereto and a CAN controller for receiving and sending bits serially to and from the bus and a transceiver. The present invention connects to the CAN bus through an OBD interface and is adapted to attach to the OBD on existing vehicles or to be incorporated into new vehicles and provides mobile communications between multiple transceiver micro controllers and discrete modules. Each module, such as the audio-video, speed, GPS, G-meter, cellular, blue tooth, tolerance memory, and breathalyser, are on the same CAN bus communicating in real time by way of integrated transceivers assigned to each module on the CAN bus. CAN bus is a multi-master serial bus standard for connecting electronic control units (ECU) for various systems. Typically electronic control units include the electronic control unit, the transmission, doors, mirror adjustment, battery and recharging and may need to control actuators and receive feedback from vehicle sensors.